


02.

by comi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comi/pseuds/comi





	02.

ABO

天草四郎时贞的日子过得寡淡而充实。  
每天早晨六点起身，梳洗过後进行早祷。待在图书室直到中午，下午去中控室帮忙料理琐事，晚上有时会照顾跑来玩的幼童从者，睡前再次祈祷。  
他有意不与人交际，时常房门深锁，或者是跟着御主到特异点四处奔波，避开一切可能的交往。  
今晚也是如此，目送藤丸立香进入英雄王寝室後，他回房给两个小孩念完午睡故事，独自折返回派对清理混乱，一直到晚上七点。好不容易做完了，又遇上四处游荡不肯睡觉的杰克与童谣。  
"您来找书吗？"  
在图书馆柜台坐镇的紫式部向他打了招呼，刑部姬抱着一沓本子坐在旁边。  
她们说："听说了吧？御主跟英雄王吵起来了呢。"随後针对争吵原因，女孩们引发了一段热烈揣测。  
天草四郎垂首检阅架上图书，并不经心，藤丸立香跟几个王相处模式奇特，不走寻常路线，吵嘴谩骂算是日常消遣。也只有初来乍到的从者会对此过度反应了，英雄王兴致一起，对御主发射宝具的事也不是没有过。他弯下腰在书里翻找，怎样也寻不着一本大白鹅童话书。  
年轻神父只得带着睡美人回去了，卧房里嗷嗷待书的两个小姑娘夥同衣衫不整的御主，三个人躺在床上。她们玩得脸颊红润，神父房间里能动的东西没有一个逃过魔掌的，藏在柜底仪式用的圣袍也被拖出来，正松松垮垮挂藤丸立香身上。  
"你回来啦。"藤丸立香艰难地翻过一页书："我们都念第二遍了哦，她们要睡了。"  
"原来书在您这里。"Ruler回答："我找了一个小时呢，因为借书册上没有借出的纪录。"  
"啊，我大概是忘了。"御主疲倦地回答："她们两个急着要呢。"  
"快继续念呀！"  
藤丸立香只好清清喉咙："要不要吃苹果呀？继母问小男孩，打开了放满苹果的木箱子，在小男孩低头去拿苹果的时候....."  
他非常困，眼皮几乎睁不开了，双臂间精装书本直往下落，天草四郎赶紧上前一步接手，以免猝然入睡的御主死於书本重击。  
"我们去找阿塔兰塔玩吧？"  
"去射苹果！"  
两个小女孩风一样地溜走了，留下熟睡不醒的御主与一地玩具，Ruler替她们关上门，自行收拾好房间。  
藤丸立香困得要死，但是十分浅眠，有人在旁边根本睡不着，乾脆爬起来靠在床头。  
"听说您跟英雄王吵架了。"神父没话找话。  
"听说你从不跟贞德一起祈祷。"御主嗓音低哑地回答："也很少跟其他人说话吧？玛尔大很担心你，来找我说过好几次了。"  
天草四郎跪在床边，伸手到底下摸出一条银十字架，握在手里。  
"您说笑了。"从者的神情坦率无欺，"我只是习惯一个人在房间晚祷。"  
并不相信这番说词的藤丸立香微微一笑，做了个请的手势，"请吧，现在这里也没有第二个活人了。"为求庄重，他还坐直身体，抚平身上圣袍压出来的皱痕："我一直很想听听别人是怎麽祈祷的，尤其是良心不安的那种。"  
神父默不作声，良好教养与宽广心胸让他没有发火，只是声音冷了一些：请您好好歇息，我到圣堂去晚祷了。"

一切都是因为新从者所引起的。  
迦勒底内聚集了众多英灵，人多便有江湖，有些原本生前有过节，也有死後才生出仇怨的——天草四郎两样都占了，参加圣杯战争时他已是英灵之身，而那个人造人才初生数天。战争的细节已经十分模糊，天草四郎记住了一些只言片语，还有天边柔软的红色光芒。  
圣堂里点着烛光，神父还未走到门口就望见一双人影。  
贞德与玛尔大两人正好结束了晚祷。天草既不愿与贞德碰面，也不能就这样折返回去，就站在门边的阴影里面等。  
"接下来差不多是就寝时间了，一起走吗？"  
"我还想再待一会。"  
"哎哎，在等谁吗？"玛尔大的声音诡秘地压低了，"恋爱对象？"  
"不丶没有那回事。我就想待在这里丶"  
"有什麽烦恼吗？"  
".....这麽说的话，确实是烦恼吧，天草先生很少来圣堂呢。"  
"居然是想着这个吗？为什麽忽然提起他？"  
"那天听见了莫德雷德说，之前经常到圣堂祈祷来着，但我一次都没有碰见过，感觉好像被避开了。"  
两位少女坐在了长椅上，法国圣女的双手在膝上交扣，头颅低垂，金发丰厚地披在肩上。  
这确实是一个沐浴着黑夜也美如白昼的少女，但是最叫她烦恼的不是青春恋爱，反是一个与她曾有过节的日本神父。  
"怎麽会，"玛尔大心直口快地说道："你们还一起去过监狱塔吧？跟伯爵挺熟的不是嘛，让他们男人去谈谈如何？"  
正是，两位裁定者联手对抗复仇者，反因职阶克制遭了好一顿打，生出一段患难情谊。贞德回答了这个建议：她曾向岩窟王倾诉烦恼，後者端着咖啡杯听完只扔下四字便扬长而去，他虽然扮过神父，可是却没有那样的好心肠。  
天草四郎没有动作，像雕像一样站在阴影里面，圣堂里流出的光温暖柔和，她们要走出来了。  
藤丸立香的浅眠又被人打断了，他瞄了一眼，看见天草四郎回了房，神情恍惚地径直走向床铺，忽地双膝一软就跪了下来。  
"我并不後悔，"神父呓语："我对自己的所作所为并不後悔。"  
他陈述道。  
"只是，只是，我无数次地想到另一种的可能性，并不是追求圣杯，而是追求——"  
御主抬头望向门口，神情恍惚的天草还委顿在地上。藤丸立香拍拍他的脸，後者瞳孔失焦，已经神游天外去了。藤丸立香只好抓着手臂把他拉到床上，顺手扯了床边的布幔。  
"我知道你有很多忏悔要讲，"御主叨道，"不过当务之急是，我的发情期又开始了，先暂停一下晚祷吧。"  
Omega声音湿润，咬着他的耳朵，天草四郎感觉到有两片柔软嘴唇贴上脸颊，藤丸立香的手拂过他的肩膀，脱下一件红色外袍。  
天草四郎温顺地低下头，与他耳鬓厮磨，空气中的香味还不大明显。有过前一位Alpha的抚慰，藤丸立香第二次的情潮症状十分缓和，体谅天草四郎现在无心前戏，一直引导着他。  
"那个...天草先生？"  
贞德．达尔克推开草率掩上的门，谨慎地窥探门内，"打扰了，能谈话吗？"  
神色憔悴的神父的上衣已经脱了一半，藤丸立香的手腕略为一顿，但是又没有任何犹豫地揉捏起蜜色胸膛。天草四郎跪在床铺上，并不敢望向圣女的方向，只是说道："我...准备要休息了。"  
一只游移在腰间的手四处添乱，觉得现下状况十分有趣的御主连呼吸都带笑，他小心把天草轻轻推倒在床上。  
"我只是说几句话而已，请务必听一下。"她坚持，"我明白最近因为齐...因为有了些新从者，天草先生想起了一些事情。我也是如此，但是，就像我无数次说过的那样：那个我并不是这个我。"  
"是。"天草四郎回应，注视自己的指尖陷入一片温暖潮湿之中，舌叶与牙齿温柔地碰触了他的手指，藤丸立香毫不害臊的分腿跨骑在他身上，已经有些泛出湿意的衣摆就贴在他的屁股上。  
藤丸立香非常有兴趣地看着裁定者的表情。对於自我的厌弃丶对於圣女的钦佩与对於记忆的抗拒交杂一起，天草四郎的额际渗出细密汗水，他并不能好好地听进去话，已经完全陷入沉重情绪中了。  
"我对於另一个世界的我所做所为...并不後悔，我想天草先生也是一样的！"她说："只是这个身处迦勒底的我，希望即便有了这段记忆，也能与天草好好相处——"  
圣女向前两步，包覆盔甲的手指触及薄薄布帘："是否能"  
"贞德，"藤丸立香平和地说道，"不可以拉开。"  
"原来御主也在这里，"她赶紧後退，脸红了起来："其实您可以早点开口的，很抱歉。"  
"毕竟是妳难得的机会呢。"Omega咬了咬天草指尖，他的手则不紧不慢地搓揉着对方尚未醒来的器官，"晚安，贞德。"  
"晚安，御主。"  
"我一直觉得这种话纯属安慰，"等贞德走後，御主继续着并不上心的撸动，一边评论："同样的个性丶同样的思考，只要给她同样的环境，她还是会做出那种选择。"  
"如果不是那个身体的话，也许会不一样。"天草四郎微弱地抗议。  
"那她就没法现世了，贞德不凭依那位少女的後果，就是圣杯战争由你赢得，你还能亲眼看见无垢的永生天国。"  
"如果有另一种可能性的话。"  
"没有了，事情已经发生了。"藤丸立香说道："除此之外的可能性都只会存在於妄想，贪求妄想是愚蠢的行为。"  
他低头吻了年轻神父的嘴唇，老练地伸出舌尖引导，也勾着天草四郎为他扩张。沾着湿液的手抚摸了光滑的背脊，在腰窝上盘桓了一会，藤丸立香很满意那几下揉捏，发出小小的黏腻呻吟。  
"确实，无论如何我都会追求圣杯。"天草四郎经历一番思考後，承认了："尽管再来一次......"  
"不管多少次你都会做的，但是贞德说得不错...哪怕有不愉快的回忆存在丶你们还是该好好相处。"  
他喜欢粗暴大胆的乌鲁克风情，但天草四郎这种细致体贴的手法同样受到欢迎，修剪圆润的指甲没有伤到内膜的可能，两根手指在仍有湿润的肠道里揉按着，一点白液被带了出来。  
藤丸立香并不耐久跪，他膝行向前两吋，让两人腹部紧贴，神父一手揽着他的腰，另一只手仍然慢吞吞地做着扩张。  
已经吃下三根手指也没问题了，柔软穴肉反射性地推拒着侵入物，只是力道实在太弱，充其量只能算做轻夹。边缘已经被流出的水液沾湿了，藤丸立香十分难耐，握着天草下身的手松松握住，用拇指揉压正在流出前液的顶端。  
"在让我着急吗？"Omega喘息着说道。  
"不。只是，我在想，如果您不是Omega，只是个普通人的可能性......"  
"怎麽样？"  
当藤丸立香因为被填满而生理性地呜咽时，天草四郎摇了摇头，把他更往下按了一点。  
"我想我们还是会这样的。"  
Alpha的抽动缓慢，妥当抚慰了每一寸酥麻肌肉，藤丸立香与他缠绵地接吻，微微弓着腰方便插入得更深。天草四郎小力地抽出插入，寻找藏在肉瓣里的生殖腔——果不其然，刺激那里就能收获更棒的反应，只是也有更多精液从那里流了出来。  
Omega已经不大清醒了，他无助地抱住神父，无意识抓挠着衣料，哭得断断续续。  
在过去无数个发情期与非发情期的日夜里，藤丸立香的生殖腔已经被操熟了，天草四郎一撞进那个隐密的器官，他就丢盔弃甲，一边流着泪一边高潮。


End file.
